Sugar High
by UndeadZombieKillerOfTheNazi
Summary: Soap And Roach Come Home At 4:00 A.M Because Price Made This Candy Party For Them And They Get Sugar High So This Is What Happens When They Get Home. One-Shot. Songs By Aqua And Kelis.
1. Partaaaaaaaayyyyyyy

4:00 A.M Soap MacTavish And Roach Come Back From A Candy Party That Price Made.  
"Whoooooooooot! What A Party Tonight! We Got Soooo High!" Screamed Roach.  
"We Did Not Get High. BITCH WE GOT SUGAR HIGH! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA" Screamed Soap.  
"Put Your Bullet Vests On Soap" Roach Said.  
"Why?" He Replied "Cause We Gonna Get Craaaaaazy! Whooooooooot!" Roach Screamed.  
**Soap Put On His Bullet Vests **"Hand Me Over That Magnum And Put A Thick Piece Of Metal Under Your Vest" Roach Explained. **Soap Threw Over The Magnum And Put A Thick Piece Of Metal Under His Vest** "Lets Go!"  
**Roach Shot Soap 50 Times With The Magnum And Later, Soap Took Off The Vest And The Metal** "Lets Not Play Like That Any More Cause I Could Die Or Get A Stroke!" Said Soap Roach Pokes Soap "Stroke! Heart Attack! Spasm! Enchilada! HAHAHAHAHAHAH" Screams Soap.  
"Soap" "What "Soap" "What"  
"Lets Play Sing It."  
"Ok"  
"One Song You And One Song Me" Explained Roach.  
"Ok"


	2. Soap Plays Sing It

- Hi Barbie! - Hi Ken! - You wanna go for a ride? - Sure, Ken! - Jump in! - Ha ha ha ha!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun! - Well, Barbie, we're just getting started! - Oh, I love you Ken! 


	3. Roach Plays Sing It

[Repeat x2]  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you, But I have to charge

I know you want it, The thing that makes me, What the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds, The way I wind,  
I think its time

[Chorus x2]  
La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge

I can see youre on it,  
You want me to teach thee Techniques that freaks these boys,  
It can't be bought,  
Just know, thieves get caught,  
Watch if your smart,

[Chorus x2]  
La la-la la la,  
Warm it up,  
La la-la la la,  
The boys are waiting,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge

Oh, once you get involved,  
Everyone will look this way-so,  
You must maintain your charm,  
Same time maintain your halo,  
Just get the perfect blend,  
Plus what you have within,  
Then next his eyes are squint,  
Then he's picked up your scent,

[Chorus x2]  
Lala-lalala,  
Warm it up,  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge 


End file.
